


Arsenic or Cyanide

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Panic, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Panic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Either one can't be much worse than what Everett is currently dealing with.
Relationships: Everett Gray & Nate Lawson, Everett Gray/Jeremy King, Past Everett Gray/Pran Taylor
Kudos: 1





	Arsenic or Cyanide

Yeah, so, Everett is gonna die.

And no, this isn't like when he says he wants to die during the group meetings. When Lynn suggests some bonding activity that sounds horribly cheesy but they always end up going with because they've got no choice to do otherwise.

This is not like that.

It's over one thousand - maybe one _billion_ \- times worse than that.

He's pretty sure Nate can see it - he'd seen it once before already, when he'd been so suddenly smitten with their tall, silent and overly-stubborn groupmate some months back. So yeah, Nate must see it, it must be familiar.

But that thought horrifies him.

Because if it's familiar to Nate, then it's familiar to the aforementioned groupmate.

Which means it's probably familiar to _him_ , what with how close those two are.

"Hey, Nate. Do you think arsenic or cyanide would kill me quicker?"

"I'm not letting you poison yourself."

"Egh. Mercy..."

* * *

"Hey."

It's a snappish tone, but somehow it manages to be completely resigned of all life even still.

That shouldn't tug at his heartstrings, that shouldn't be so charming to him, but somehow it is and he hates it, hates it, hates it.

"Why have you been following me around?"

Oh, god. He has been doing that, hasn't he? He simply stares, pale blue meeting honey-amber, and he prays that he looks incredulous rather than terrified for his life.

There's a stretch of silence before a long, resigned sigh leaves frowning lips. "Whatever."

* * *

It's not until later, deep into the night, that he jolts awake with the sudden thought - realization - that the other boy hadn't told him to stop hanging around him.

Not like his friend had, that one day that had broken his heart more than he would like to admit.

He shouldn't be so hopeful, just at this sudden realization. He really, really shouldn't.


End file.
